


He Purred While I Grrred

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's a dorkstar but Stiles doesn't seem to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Purred While I Grrred

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote dorkstar!Derek and I don't care. I also don't know what I wrote. Un'betad. I wrote it on vacation and I still haven't had my steeped tea from Tim's. D: I kind of just want to tear up my notebook.

Laura openly mocks Derek on a regular basis. It’s her prerogative as the older sister. But bringing up Derek’s long time crush he’s had for like forever, well, since the beginning of the semester, on the loud, talkative guy who sits in the front of his mandatory lit seminar, in front of his parents over their Sunday supper, is cruel. Especially when they coo and awe over it. And ask if Derek will bring him around to meet the family. And his mother makes passive aggressive comments that Derek isn’t getting any older and finding a good mate gets harder the older you get. Derek scowls at that. He’s only twenty-four. Even sitting a few feet from his crush has his wolf pawing to be let loose. So he can’t think about him being mated. Especially this close to the full moon.

So Derek vows to only to come back home if the laundromat down from his apartment falls victim to arson. Nothing is worth the gleeful teasing from his sister and the knowing looks from his parents. It’s still a couple of days till the full moon and Derek’s wolf is restless. Especially on this freaking cold morning before class, because seriously, it’s now all he can think of. Derek’s knee deep into his fantasy of his crush’s cupid bow lips that his senses reel when he smells the distinct scent of sugar and cinnamon. His head turns involuntarily towards the scent.

Derek always manages to catch a glimpse of him almost everyday since he laid eyes on his bee stung lips in poetry class and got to hear him speak. Laura calls it creeping. 

But his voice alone makes Derek half hard. Derek can’t tear his eyes away from him whenever he’s around. The way he tilts his head ever so slightly to one side when he’s confused and has the most unsettling pair of honey brown eyes. Like warm amber. And the way he’s constantly licking his lips.

Derek feels like a high school creeper half the time. And the amount of times Derek has been over-analyzing these feelings while he lets his wolf run free in the woods has filled countless notebooks worth of blackmail for Laura to use at her leisure. Derek really should find better hiding spots.

He’s had it up to this point.

His life was starting to feel like it was spiraling into a godforsaken romantic comedy. The more Derek saw of him, the more tempting he became. It wasn’t even just about sex, but damn, he was sexy. Especially with that come-fuck-me mouth and sinewy mole pocked skin that just begs to be mapped out with Derek’s tongue. But seriously, Derek was getting feelings of all things. And that was new. His emotional range usually only held his family but now he cares. And it scares him. He can see a future with him. Warm mornings in bed and endless days together.

If that didn’t ruin his reputation, his roommate was already sick of him bitchin’ in what he now calls Derek’s epic man pain. But what did he know? Jackson’s obsessed with some chick who makes him watch _The Notebook_ on a bi-weekly basis.

But goddammit, he has the warmest honey brown eyes Derek's ever seen that made him want to kiss that doe-eyed look right of his face.

"Derek?" he squirms in Derek's grip, his brown eyes huge. "Um, what are..."

Derek blinks as Stiles gapes at him. Mouth wide open. Derek tries to think how he got all the way over here. 

He could have sworn he was on the other side of the quad. He feels the thrum of his wolf pacing in the back of his brain. It growls when Derek lets Stiles go, reluctantly, feeling both elated and like a first class creeper. Stiles knows his name. Derek blinks and flushes at how he's actually looming over Stiles. Invading his personal space. The moon must be messin' with his head. He hasn't acted like this ever. Not even when he was a cub. 

"Sorry, I just..." Agitatedly, Derek rakes a hand through his hair, swearing under his breath.

Stiles somehow has the power to make Derek feel fifteen again, all awkward, sweaty and nervous. Derek mentally berates himself. They're both in university for christsakes. Derek thought he'd left all that puberty shit behind him. 

Derek fumbles for something intelligent to say and rakes his eyes over the rest of Stiles. He'd been too busy ogling Stiles' flushed face to see that he didn't even have a coat on or even a hoodie, just a thin blue t-shirt and black board shorts. It’s like minus ten outside today. Derek knows it’s supposedly spring but Stiles isn't a werewolf, he is wearing flip-flops. Not even that bright red hoodie Derek knows he owns, which he wears like all the freaking time, which, Derek will never admit, is fucking adorable. Except today.

"Stiles, where's your hoodie?"

Now it was Stiles turn to gape and look bewildered. He looks really hot while doing it. "What?"

"Your hoodie, it's fucking freezing out!"

Derek just wants to haul him into his arms and warm him up. He has to bite his tongue as that image filters through his brain; the last thing he needs was to publicly embarrass himself. And out werewolves to the entire university campus by shifting. 

"I didn't bring a hoodie today, Derek," Stiles says slowly, staring at Derek like he'd grown another head. "I didn't realize it was going to be this cold out."

Derek bites back a growl. He can feel his wolf clawing to come out. He can't help himself. Looking back, it wasn't the greatest of ideas to move so quickly but hell, it's like they're characters in one of Laura's gushy romance novels she denies owning and it's all going to hell because Stiles decides not to wear his hoodie and now, he can't stop to think and control himself. Touching his wrist once wasn't enough; Stiles just did something to Derek and he had no idea how to slow himself down. The wolf took over. He steps closer, invading Stiles' personal space. It's becoming a bad habit and Derek starting to like it. It's addictive.

Derek starts shucking off his leather jacket. Stiles tries to move away but Derek grabs him by the upper arms and pulls the jacket across his shoulders. Derek could feel how cold Stiles' skin was through his shirt. Stiles gasps this sexy little sound that has Derek reigning in the urge to nuzzle at his throat, as he hastily tilts his upper body away from Derek to look him in the eyes.

"Damn it Stiles, you're freezing," Derek whispers, rubbing his arms, distracted by the feel of the shoulders under his palms, a little bony but very solid and very cold. The sheer panic on his flushed face was what snaps Derek out of his daze.

Derek hastily lets him go. Coughing, he steps back, his face flushing. "I don't like seeing you like this. Let me drive you home."

Stiles struggles to get his arms out of the worn leather jacket, which practically engulfs him. Derek likes seeing him in it. His wolf rumbling in content as their scents intermingle. 

"My Jeep is on the other side of campus," he mumbles, confusion written all over his face, gesturing towards the far distance, where he was walking to before Derek grabs him. He starts twisting his hands up in the too long-sleeves as he glances at the engineering pavilion in front of them, worrying his chapped lips between his teeth. "You don't have to drive me."

"I know I don't," Derek interrupts, jamming his hands into his jeans, because it prevents his hands from pulling Stiles closer. "I want to."

Stiles opens his mouth and then closes it. He clears his throat and shuffles his feet. His flip-flopped adorned feet for christsakes, complete with red toes and all. Derek would be damned if he got frostbite.

That was the last straw.

"You're in sandals and it's below freezing!" Derek catches his elbow and steers him back into the closest campus pavilion. "Don't you know how to take care of yourself? I can't let you walk home in that."

"But I'm not walking. I'm driving, Derek," he protests, nearly jogging to keep up with Derek. His brown eyes briefly meet Derek's.

Derek slows down. God, he really was hot, with his pink cheeks and his just-fucked short cropped brown hair. Derek just wants to push him up against the engineering building and warm him up by making-out with him for a couple of hours. Make that days. He wants to make Stiles forget about everything but him. Derek wants to make him so wrecked that he could only think of him. But these aren't the kind of thoughts Derek should be having out in broad daylight.

Stiles seems to be thinking a little too hard so Derek took the opportunity to steer him out of the cold and into the engineering building. The Camaro is parked on the other side of the building and Derek didn't want him to freeze anymore than he already had. They round a corner and Derek abruptly stops. Stiles had been dragging his feet in protest and Derek suddenly caught the weird looks from the other students. Derek figures now was as good a time as any to let Stiles know how much Derek wants to get to know him better. 

And not just horizontally. Despite his wolf's agreement to that idea.

"You okay?" Derek asks, his voice rough from fighting with his innate urge to shift and claim what his wolf wanted. Stiles smells so good. "Uh, I didn't mean to drag you around. It's just really cold outside."

Derek releases his arm. And shuffles his feet awkwardly.

"I'm fine." Stiles attempts to smooth down his hair, his eyes avoiding Derek's face.

In all of Derek's many fantasies he's entertained in those early morning seminars, this wasn't quite what he'd had in mind.

"I really don't need a drive Derek. I don't want to waste your time. I mean you hardly even know me."

Derek freezes.

"I know that you write the most beautiful poetry I've ever read." Derek locks his gaze with Stiles and has to force himself to stay where he is and not run. Derek hopes none of the pack are listening in somewhere on campus. This was going to get sappy. "They're works of art. I know that after I read your writing in class I had to talk to you. I know that you're as intriguing as your poems. I like you Stiles, I mean, more than, really."

Stiles stares at Derek for a few endless moments before blushing. A red flush creeping down his collar that Derek wants to follow to see if it goes all the way down.

"Fuck!" Derek swears because he sounds like a page ripped from any number of his journals written broodingly over Stiles' perfection. It was more than Derek wanted to say. He sounded like Gerard Bulter in a romantic comedy. Derek couldn't help himself. He knew he was blushing too. "I mean, uh…" 

Derek needs to get out of here, fast.

"Thank you," Stiles murmurs, twisting the too-long sleeves of Derek's leather jacket around his fingers. "No one's ever...” His cheeks were still red.

"It's all true." Derek risks taking a step towards Stiles and he could hear his heart flutter when he didn't step away. "You're really talented. I've been wanting to talk to you since the beginning of the semester."

He met Derek's gaze, licking his lips. "Why didn't you?”

Derek rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Guess I was kinda nervous. I'm not used to talking to people I like."

"That makes two of us."

The idea that a lone wolf like Derek could make a guy like him nervous was beyond the moon. "Have dinner with me tonight." 

Time to bring out that ol' Derek Hale charm that seemed to have taken a backseat in this whole fiasco. Derek breaks out a smile that reaches his eyes. Stiles bites his lip, head tilting down a bit that makes Derek try to hold his gaze through his eyelashes. 

That moment of quiet contemplation had Derek's heart thundering. Suddenly he was terrified that Stiles would say no. Derek's wolf whimpers at the thought. What the hell was the point of waiting all these months for the right moment when he was just going to fuck it up? This wasn’t going like Derek mapped out in his head. He had a plan. He was supposed to talk to Stiles and get to know him and let him get to know Derek and then ask him out, not drag him around campus and demand that he have dinner with him like some dickhead alpha werewolf.

Derek suddenly felt a little sick. Well more than a little, kinda like he just swallowed one of his mom's pies whole without chewing. 

"I mean, have dinner with me, as in I'm asking you, not telling you. I was just wondering, you know, you don't have to or anything but I just thought...if you have plans, I totally understand, it's last minute anyway and you probably have-"

"I'd love to."

Derek knew his mouth was hanging open like he was trying to catch flies but he couldn't seem to close it. 

Stiles smiles, shyly. He makes Derek act like a pubescent idiot.

"I notice you in class too. You're always sharing your opinion with a quiet intensity. I admire that. I wish I could be less of a motormouth in class, I know people are sick of hearing me talk."

"You're perfect how you are. Don't ever change, Stiles." Derek got lost for a moment in his eyes. They were beautiful. "I'm usually really quiet. I don't really have much to say. I wouldn't mind if you talked for hours. Seriously, just ask my sis-“

"I think you do. You've always got something important to say." Stiles didn't look away from Derek and they just stared at each other. It was a freaking moment.

"So, you'll have dinner with me tonight?"

"Well it isn't everyday a good-looking guy asks me out." His eyes were suddenly dancing. "Or, yells at me for not wearing a coat."

There was a God. And he loves Derek Hale. Derek mentally winces, he owes Laura ten bucks. She said if he just manned up, he'd be making out with Stiles in no time.

The minute Derek had some privacy he was going to do his happy dance for like an hour. And gloat in his roommate's face since he'd constantly said that Stiles was light-years out of his league. He'd make Jackson eat crow. Stupid kanima. And Stiles thought Derek was something else too. He admires Derek and wanted to have dinner with him. Unicorns probably existed now, too.

"It's freezing out there," Derek says nonchalantly. He didn't want to act like anymore of a dork then he already had. He planned to be charming from here on out. He wasn't a Hale for nothing. Hell, even Uncle Peter bagged a pretty nurse and she was completely out of his uncle's league. "You're gonna catch a chill," he smirks down at him.

Stiles' lips twitch, like he's holding back a laugh. "A chill?"

Derek can feel his ears reddening as he hears himself. So much for charm, he was acting like a grade A dorkstar. 

"Forget it."

Stiles touches Derek bare shoulder with cool fingers which snaps the sulk right out of him. "I grew up in Northern California. I'm used to the cold."

"I wouldn't mind warming you up," Derek says, and nearly has to bite his tongue. "Though probably I wouldn't mind it if it was a bit warmer." 

Even without his jacket, it's cold. Did they turn of the heat completely?

"Maybe we should start with dinner."

"I'll start with anything you want," Derek breathes looking into his eyes.

And when Derek kisses Stiles, he kisses him back. 

Derek wasn't alone but screw it, he did his happy dance anyway.


End file.
